The present invention relates to a method for producing a material with at least one functionalised surface. In particular, the present invention provides a method for functionalising a surface of a substrate by binding functional compounds thereto. The functional compounds when attached to or organised on the surface may have different physical and/or chemical properties compared to the starting materials.
The chemical attachment of silicon-containing compounds to surfaces is known to the skilled person. Conventionally, this is achieved by contacting a suitable surface with a suitable silicon-containing compound in the presence of an activator and heating the surface. The reaction between the surface and the silicon-containing compound is relatively slow. An example of the attachment of siloxanes to a polyester/cotton fabric using the application of heat is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,417,066.
It is also known to contact a suitable surface with a suitable silicon-containing compound and expose the compound and the surface to microwave radiation. The reaction between the surface and the silicon-containing compound is relatively fast. Such a silicon attachment technique is disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/527,662.